1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to kitchen storage racks and more particularly to adjustable racks for storing bakeware or dishes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Racks for storing bakeware, dishes and other kitchen items are known in the art in which the bakeware or dishes are stored in a vertical arrangement as opposed to being stacked horizontally. An advantage to storing vertically is that each of the items is available for immediate access rather than requiring removal of all items and replacement of those items not selected.
Previously known storage racks have vertical support members positioned in fixed locations for providing the vertical support for the bakeware and plates. The racks are generally placed on the shelves or in cupboards without any means provided to secure the rack in any one position. Further, known storage racks are bulky and require a large amount of space during storage, shipping and selling.